


Метанойя

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BDSM, Drama, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я уверена в том, что история отношений Шерлока и Этой женщины содержит значительно больше возможностей, чем нам показали. И почти все они - у А. Конан-Дойля. Именно поэтому я совместила два канона и попробовала представить, что получится, если Ирен Адлер будет на самом деле настоящей Доминатрикс, а не тем странным персонажем, который у меня лично вызывает жалость.</p>
<p>Рейтинг NC-17 - за BDSM. Просто как дополнительное напоминание о том, что с такими вещами нельзя играть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Так как эта история представляет собой кроссовер с миром "Записок о Шерлоке Холмсе", я оставила имя короля Богемии таким же, каким оно было в оригинальном произведении. Думаю, мера условности рассказа это позволяет.
> 
> Метанойя - в христианской традиции изменение духа, экзистенциальное преображение, трансформация. В светской культуре этот термин соответствует идее "энантиодромии", введенной в психологию К. Г. Юнгом.

В Пакистане было не очень хорошо с правами человека.

Собственно говоря, с ними там было вообще никак.

Шерлок раздраженно вертел в руках незажженную сигарету. Его информатор опаздывал на полчаса, и это означало, что...

Дверь ресторана распахнулась, и вошла тонкая элегантная женщина, одетая скромно, но дорого и по-европейски.

Упряма, как всегда. Даже смертельная опасность не заставит надеть чадру.

Найдя глазами Шерлока, женщина неторопливым шагом подошла к его столику и опустилась на учтиво отодвинутый стул.

– Мистер Холмс. – она сделала знак официанту и открыла предложенное ей меню. – По-прежнему ухаживаете за своей работой?

Ее глаза смеялись.

– Истинная любовь требует самоотверженного ежедневного труда, мисс Адлер. – невозмутимо ответил Шерлок.

– Я вижу, – Ирен опустила глаза в меню. – Удивительно бедная чайная карта.

– Советую взять кофе.

– Только стопроцентную арабику.

Она подняла на него взгляд.

Arabica Colombia Supremo...

Название сорта поплыло между ними, как имя океанского лайнера.

Кофе они пили в молчании. Ирен слегка постукивала пальцами по столу и время от времени смотрела на часы.

Спустя примерно десять минут Шерлок быстро набрал что-то на экране своего телефона и, взглянув на Ирен, отрывисто сказал:

– Парадный вход, Toyota Camry.

Ирен кивнула.

– Я провожу.

Она не возражала.

Уже закрывая за собой дверь машины, перед тем, как поднять тонированное стекло, она улыбнулась ему и едва слышно прошептала:

– До встречи, мистер Холмс.

В лице Шерлока ничего не изменилось. Он церемонно наклонил голову и, обернувшись, зашагал по улице прочь.

Следующая остановка – Вена.


	2. Chapter 2

_Шестью месяцами ранее_

– Шерлок! Тебе когда-нибудь бывает стыдно? Вообще когда-нибудь?

Джон стоял на пороге кухни, держа в руках изуродованную кастрюлю из купленного недавно комплекта (39.99 фунтов, герметичные крышки, антипригарное покрытие, повышенная устойчивость к повреждениям) суперсовременной посуды и безуспешно пытался воззвать к совести соседа по квартире и лучшего друга.

– Не вижу, в чем проблема, – Шерлок промелькнул мимо него, как мифический 25 кадр из фильма о теории заговора, который они смотрели недавно по ночному каналу, и, схватив со стола три толстые книги сразу, скрылся за экраном ноутбука.

– Нет уж, Шерлок, на этот раз ты меня выслушаешь.

Джон подошел к нему и, закрыв крышку компьютера, поставил на нее многострадальную кастрюлю.

– Я не буду спрашивать тебя, что это было. Я не хочу знать, как тебе это удалось. Я даже не буду интересоваться, зачем тебе это было нужно. – Джон перевел дыхание и, просунув пальцы в две огромные дырки в стенке посудины, расстроенно пошевелил ими. – Просто скажи мне: тебе не нравится конкретно этот набор или твоя ненависть распространяется на новые вещи вообще?

Шерлок раздраженно взглянул на него и вернулся алчным взглядом к недоступному ноутбуку.

– Это была самая приемлемая посуда в доме.

Джон набрал воздуха в грудь.

Шерлок поднял брови и выжидательно скрестил руки на груди.

Но внезапно в уже крепко сбитый и ожидавший лишь умелого прикосновения скандал, словно серебряная ложка в свежую массу для безе, вонзился резкий короткий звонок.

Оба друга, как по команде, развернулись к двери и нахмурились.

Не самое лучшее время.

Еще меньше энтузиазма, чем неожиданный звонок, у Шерлока – и, как ни странно, у Джона тоже, – вызвал появившийся на пороге почти сразу же вслед за неприятной трелью не менее неприятный человечек невысокого роста, в простом безликом костюме, с небольшим черным дипломатом в руках.

Увидев его, Шерлок раздраженно закатил глаза и, взяв одной рукой кастрюлю, внимательно осмотрел ее со всех сторон и миролюбиво протянул Джону.

– Я готов признать, что несколько перестарался с фенолфталеином, – ровным голосом сказал он.

– Шерлок, у нас гости, – мимолетно взглянув на него через плечо, сказал Джон. – Вернее, клиент, – поправил он сам себя, снова оборачиваясь к вошедшему.

– Прошу вас, проходите, присаживайтесь, – Джон сделал вежливый жест рукой и указал гостю на свободный стул, чудом уцелевший во время очередного шерлоковского эксперимента. – Что привело вас к нам?

Человечек сделал несколько маленьких шагов и, бросив короткий опасливый взгляд на Шерлока, сел, аккуратно устроив у себя на коленях чемодан и положив на него руки.

– Видите ли, господа… – начал он тихим, официальным и подчеркнуто торжественным тоном, – дело, которое заставило меня явиться к вам в столь неурочный час, является крайне…

– Повреждения не критичны, – изрек Шерлок.

Джон раздраженно прикрыл глаза и, мысленно – несколько быстрее, чем следовало – сосчитав до десяти, подошел к соседу и молча вырвал у него из рук кастрюлю, после чего исчез на кухне, откуда спустя мгновение раздался оглушающий грохот.

Человечек испуганно вздрогнул и почему-то с ужасом посмотрел на Шерлока.

Шерлок не шелохнулся.

– Итак? – Джон, как ни в чем не бывало, высунулся из дверей кухни и подарил гостю свою самую любезную улыбку. – Прошу вас, продолжайте.

– Да. – неожиданно вмешался Шерлок и, заложив ногу за ногу, откинулся на спинку кресла, по-хозяйски положив левую руку на освободившийся ноутбук. – Какого рода дело могло привести Ваше величество сюда, – он взглянул на висящие на стене часы – в восемь утра?

– Ваше величество?! – одновременно воскликнули Джон и потрясенный клиент.

Шерлок бросил на Джона взгляд, полный превосходства.

– Очевидно, – пренебрежительно произнес он и продолжил, обращаясь к собеседнику, – Ваше величество встали сегодня раньше, чем обычно, выехав из своей резиденции не позднее шести утра, по пути сменив три машины и серьезно утомившись от лондонских пробок и непривычного костюма, который вам велик и, к тому же, вызывает кожную аллергию. Я бы посоветовал вашей охране в будущем лучше планировать подобные операции. – Шерлок выдохнул, глядя на гостя с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Тот лишь изумленно вздохнул, затем отогнул рукав пиджака и манжету сорочки, словно желая узнать, который час, но вместо этого ожесточенно почесал запястье и мрачно уставился на Холмса.

– Да, черт возьми, вы правы, – произнес он, мгновенно преображаясь и превращаясь из простоватого недотепы в холодного и сдержанного субъекта неопределенного рода деятельности, чем неуловимо напомнил Джону Майкрофта.

– Позволь представить тебе, Джон, его величество короля Богемии, великого князя Кассель-Фельштейнского, ближайшего друга британской королевской фамилии, Вильгельма Готтсрейха Сигизмунда фон Ормштейна, – певучим голосом, в котором, однако, посверкивали насмешливые нотки, проговорил Шерлок.

Король никак не отреагировал на столь подробное перечисление своих титулов и лишь внимательно уставился на свои руки на чемодане.

Наступила тишина.

– Чаю? – спустя несколько минут молчания растерянно сказал Джон, от души надеясь, что пуэр в пакетиках не вызывает у августейшей особы столь же плачевной реакции, что костюм из дешевой синтетики.

– Благодарю вас, – тихо сказал король, согласно кивнув головой, и, несколько раз стиснув и разжав руки на черной кожаной поверхности, вновь обратился к Шерлоку.

– Мистер Холмс, – в голосе короля звучало сдержанное уважение, приправленное высокомерием лишь в той степени, которая была необходима и могла предохранить гостя от окончательной потери лица, – поскольку вы столь впечатляюще легко обнаружили мое инкогнито, не вижу причин скрывать от вас подробности своего дела, которые вначале я, признаться, собирался утаить.

Шерлок едва слышно скептически фыркнул. Джон, как раз в этот момент устанавливавший на кофейный столик поднос с чаем, бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

– Да, мистер Холмс, теперь я вижу, что скрывать что-либо от вас было бы непростительной глупостью, – согласно кивнул король в ответ на невысказанную мысль детектива. – Боюсь, мне придется рассказать вам все как есть.

– Признаться, я уже стал терять надежду, – скучающим тоном произнес Шерлок.

Вместо ответа король молча открыл дипломат и, достав из него несколько небольших фотографий, протянул Шерлоку.

– Что вам известно об этой женщине?

Шерлок равнодушно пролистал подборку высококачественных студийных фото, на которых была изображена молодая черноволосая леди с пронзительными голубыми глазами, одетая в подобие эротического белья, не показывавшего ничего лишнего, но и не слишком скрывавшего достоинства ее тела.

– Ничего. – вынес свой вердикт Шерлок, – впервые вижу эту даму.

– Ее имя – Ирен Адлер, – произнеся это, король слегка дернулся, – она довольно знаменита в определенных кругах как профессиональная танцовщица, актриса и… Доминатрикс.

– Доминатрикс?

Король смутился.

– Она… известна как человек, способный нащупать ваши возможности, умело воздействуя на уязвимые места, – сдержанно сказал он.

– Другими словами, она предоставляет услуги как наемный BDSM-партнер? – уточнил Шерлок.

– Да. Можно сказать и так. – король поджал губы.

– Надо думать, у Вашего величества возникли проблемы интимного характера, связанные с этой леди? – заключил Шерлок.

Джон, следивший за их беседой и до сих пор не произнесший ни слова, ошарашенно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, безуспешно пытаясь понять, что его больше удивляет: то, что король Богемии оказался в подобной ситуации или же откровенно холодная реакция Шерлока на происходящее.

– Мистер Холмс, – король достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака портсигар и, не спросив разрешения, закурил. – Признаюсь вам честно, что, несмотря на свою более чем бурную молодость, мне всегда удавалось оставаться в рамках дозволенного в том, что касается… необычных развлечений. И что бы кто обо мне ни думал, – он усмехнулся, – я далек от желания пользоваться услугами женщин, предлагающих извращенные удовольствия. Впрочем, будь это так, это бы не составило проблемы. Если бы дело касалось нескольких сессий даже самой впечатляющей Доминатрикс, меня бы здесь не было.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Я же сказал – дело _интимного_ характера, – напомнил он.

– Да. – коротко ответил король. – Речь идет о личных отношениях.

– У вас были личные отношения с куртизанкой? – не удержался Джон.

Шерлок поморщился.

– Да, доктор Ватсон, увы. – печально отозвался король. – Но хуже всего то, что теперь, когда эти отношения прекратились, мисс Ирен Адлер жаждет… – он помедлил…

Пока он говорил, Шерлок открыл наконец вожделенный ноутбук и, пробежав пальцами по клавишам и утвердительно кивнув в ответ каким-то своим мыслям, поднял голову:

– Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, а именно, вашу скорую женитьбу, – Times, последняя страница, официальные объявления о помолвках, номер от 15 сентября, – бросил он в сторону удивленного Джона, – полагаю, мисс Ирен Адлер жаждет вашей крови.

– Вероятно. – казалось, король тоже был потрясен скоростью реакции Шерлока.

– Думаю, что не сильно ошибусь, – высокомерно вздернув бровь, продолжил детектив, – если предположу, что у этой дамы имеются компрометирующие вас фотографии или видеозаписи.

– Фотографии. – негромко ответил король.

Шерлок посмотрел на него и вновь откинулся на спинку стула.

– В таком случае все, что я могу посоветовать Вашему величеству, так это заплатить ей. Едва ли имеет смысл предпринимать какие-то иные действия.

– Мистер Холмс! – король вспыхнул, и Джон предположил, что его возмутила сама мысль о том, что Шерлок посчитал, что ему не пришло в голову столь простое, пусть и унизительное решение.

– Она ничего не хочет! – в отчаянии продолжал король. Он встал и нервно прошелся по комнате. – Несколько дней назад она связалась со мной и объявила о том, что у нее имеются эти фотографии, но не выразила никакого желания что-либо за них получить. – Он остановился и уставился на Шерлока. – Ничего. После этого она перестала отвечать на мои звонки и полностью прервала все контакты.

Шерлок задумался.

– Считаете ли вы, что мисс Адлер хочет, чтобы Ваше величество на ней женились? – с едва уловимым оттенком иронии осведомился он.

– Я думаю, нет, – раздраженно ответил король. – Это не в ее стиле. Сколь бы фантастично это ни звучало, она ценит свою свободу, и продать фотографии – вне зависимости от того, какой будет их цена, – для нее выгоднее, чем стать моей женой. Тем более, что она знает, что это невозможно. – надменно добавил он.

– Чего же, в таком случае, вы желаете от меня? – обманчиво мягко спросил Шерлок.

– Мистер Холмс, – король приблизился к нему и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Добудьте мне эти фотографии. Я беру на себя все расходы, и по окончании этого дела, даю вам слово, вы можете рассчитывать на какое угодно, я подчеркиваю, какое угодно вознаграждение. Но не позднее, чем через неделю фотографии должны быть у меня.

Шерлок некоторое время молча рассматривал склонившегося над ним представителя богемской королевской фамилии, после чего небрежно кивнул и сказал:

– Отлично. Я беру это дело.

Захлопнув ноутбук и поднявшись, Шерлок отвесил гостю церемонный поклон и, обратившись к Джону, добавил:

– А бросать кастрюлю на пол было совершенно лишним.


	3. Chapter 3

– Мы пойдем прямо к ней домой? – Джон захлопнул дверь такси и набрал скорость, приноравливаясь к быстрому шагу Шерлока.

После ухода короля Богемии Шерлок, мгновенно забыв обо всех насущных делах, включая судьбы неудачливой посуды, нырнул к себе в комнату, откуда явился десять минут спустя в своем лучшем классическом костюме, схватил пальто и Джона заодно (во всяком случае, именно так себя чувствовал ничего не понимающий доктор) и ринулся вон из дома. Прыгнув в мгновенно подъехавший кэб, Шерлок почти сразу же отвернулся к окну и за все время пути не произнес ни слова. Неподалеку от Итон-сквер он попросил водителя остановиться и, молча кивнув Джону, вышел из машины и направился вперед, так, словно хорошо знал дорогу. Впрочем, скорее всего, так и было, подумал Джон.

– Да, конечно, – бросил Шерлок, ловко лавируя между прохожими и сворачивая в какой-то переулок, следуя одному ему известному маршруту.

Джон вздохнул. Конечно.

– Но как ты собираешься туда проникнуть? – стараясь не раздражаться, спросил он. – Что ты намерен делать?

– Позвонить в дверь. – Шерлок остановился у небольшого белого особняка и, взбежав на крыльцо, нетерпеливо нажал кнопку звонка.

Джон только глаза закатил и решил действовать по обстоятельствам. В конце концов, с Шерлоком чаще всего это оказывалось лучшим решением.

За дверью особняка довольно долго не слышно было никакого движения, пока, наконец, не включился домофон и вежливый женский голос не осведомился с мягким равнодушием, кто они такие и для чего желают увидеть мисс Ирен Адлер.

Вопреки ожиданиям Джона, Шерлок просто назвал свое имя и заявил, что у него к мисс Адлер срочное дело, и то ли его наглость настолько ошеломила невидимую незнакомку, то ли имя Шерлока Холмса и сюда дотянулось своим обаянием, но через несколько секунд дверь отворилась, и возникшая на пороге обладательница учтивого голоса любезно пригласила их пройти внутрь.

Ведомые красивой рыжеволосой девушкой (подругой? соседкой? экономкой?), они миновали просторный холл и оказались в небольшой гостиной, просто обставленной и, скорее всего, предназначенной для приватных бесед. Устраиваясь на диване, Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока, который осматривал помещение с тщательностью ювелира, получившего в руки редкий и необычный бриллиант. Его глаза привычно схватывали малейшие детали, и Джон уже приготовился услышать все мыслимые и немыслимые подробности об обитателях этого жилища, как за дверью раздался новый, незнакомый теплый женский голос и послышались шаги.

– Прошу прощения, господа, что заставила вас ждать, – на пороге возникла изящная молодая женщина, которую Джон легко узнал благодаря фотографиям, которые видел сегодня утром, – я была занята.

Она была одета в полупрозрачный кружевной пеньюар черного цвета, плотно облегавший тело и позволяющий видеть надетые под него изысканные тонкие бикини, пояс для чулок и сами чулки, которые были чуть темнее и создавали смутное ощущение… вседозволенности, посаженное, однако, на крепкий поводок.

Джон не мог бы сказать, отчего у него возникло это ощущение – возможно, благодаря ее спокойной легкой походке или тому, как она отбросила назад распущенные по плечам волосы, открывая правильной формы грудь, на которой очаровательная вышивка служила драпировкой для круглых маленьких сосков.

«Вот и прочитай такую», – мрачно подумал Джон, оборачиваясь к Шерлоку.

Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив сидел прямо и, кажется, с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал за подходящей к ним хозяйкой дома. В его глазах не было ни удивления, ни замешательства, и Джон мысленно чертыхнулся, в очередной раз почувствовав себя глухонемым, которого пригласили на симфонический концерт.

Женщина не спеша приблизилась к дивану, на котором расположились гости, и, бросив на стоящий рядом столик длинный элегантный черный стек, который держала в руках, собрала волосы в хвост и опустилась в стоящее рядом с диваном кресло.

– Мисс Адлер. – Голос Шерлока чиркнувшей спичкой царапнул тишину.

– Мистер Холмс, – в тон ему ответила Ирен и, переведя взгляд на Джона, приветливо улыбнулась ему. – А вы, полагаю, доктор Ватсон? Не могу сказать, что являюсь постоянной читательницей вашего блога, но некоторые ваши рассказы привлекли мое внимание. У вас несомненный талант.

Джон польщенно улыбнулся, но тут же напомнил себе, что они с Шерлоком пришли сюда ради расследования, и, кажется, до сих пор ни на шаг не продвинулись к искомой цели. Он вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

Шерлок сидел неподвижно, и только слегка подрагивающие ресницы выдавали его интерес к происходящему – да и то, если бы Джон не знал Шерлока больше года, он бы не заметил этой детали и посчитал бы его совершенно равнодушным.

Однако это было не так.

Казалось, Шерлок прикидывал что-то в уме и если не просчитывал какую-то сложную комбинацию, то хотел убедиться, что его первоначальные выводы – а в том, что они у него имеются, Джон не сомневался, – верны и приведут к правильным действиям.

– Полагаю, вы знаете, почему мы здесь? – в конце концов, медленно произнес он.

– Я могу лишь предполагать, – спокойно сказала Ирен.

– Просветите нас, – живо откликнулся Шерлок.

– Мистер Холмс, вам известно, чем я занимаюсь? – мисс Адлер лукаво улыбнулась.

– Более или менее, – холодно сказал Шерлок.

– Нас предупредили о вашей… необычной деятельности, – деликатно вставил Джон.

– Вообще-то я имела в виду танцы, – пожала плечами Ирен, – но у королевских особ свои представления о том, что является необычным.

Она выпрямилась в кресле и, отведя от лица прядь волос, на мгновение сделалась совершенно юной и беззащитной.

– Мистер Холмс, – резко сказала она, – то, что вас интересует, находится в сейфе за зеркалом, в коллекционном смартфоне Vertu. Пароль к сейфу – в этой комнате. – Она откинулась назад и внимательно посмотрела на него. – Приступайте.

Шерлок помолчал некоторое время, то ли обдумывая сказанное, то ли просто уйдя в себя.

– Я не стану этого делать, – решительно сказал он, очнувшись.

– Почему?

В свою очередь, с вызовом посмотрев на Ирен, Шерлок презрительно скривился и, обращаясь, кажется, больше к себе, чем к присутствующим, заметил:

– Я не занимаюсь мародерством.

– Но вас за этим сюда прислали, – жестко сказала Ирен.

– Именно поэтому я взял это дело, – кивнул Шерлок.

– Ты взял дело, потому что оно было аморальным? – изумился Джон.

– Разумеется, – Шерлок бросил на него нетерпеливый взгляд. – Джон, ради Бога, используй свои мозги. Если ради такой пустяковой задачи король Богемии пересек пол-Европы накануне свадьбы, не слишком скрываясь и, в то же время, очевидно не желая подключать к делу свою собственную разведку – хотя они изрядные тупицы, такая работа им как раз по зубам – презрительно фыркнул он, – это означает, что он либо лжет, либо говорит не всю правду.

Шерлок обернулся к Ирен.

– Мне нужно было услышать вашу версию.

Ирен провела рукой по лицу и посмотрела на Шерлока с легким оттенком усталости.

– Король Богемии преследует меня.

Шерлок скептически поднял бровь.

– Да, мистер Холмс, я понимаю, как это звучит. Тем не менее, это так.

– Что послужило причиной?..

Ирен закинула ногу на ногу и на мгновение замолчала.

– Мы с королем были... друзьями. – медленно сказала она. – Но со временем он захотел более близких отношений.

– Вы ему отказали.

– Естественно.

– Естественно?.. – не удержался Джон.

– Любовные связи, доктор Ватсон, имеют смысл тогда, когда принимающие в них участие два человека равны между собой, – мягко сказала Ирен.

– О да, – едва слышно прошептал Шерлок.

Ирен бросила на него быстрый взгляд и продолжила:

– Как бы там ни было, я ясно дала понять его величеству, что ему не на что рассчитывать, кроме сугубо дружеских отношений со мной.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

– Но чем более резко я отказывала ему, тем более сильным становилось его желание, – покачала головой Ирен, – так что в конце концов я сочла за лучшее вовсе прекратить общение.

– Но короля это не остановило, – предположил Джон.

– Нет, – печально сказала Ирен, – и мне действительно жаль, что это так.

– Почему вы использовали фотографии? – спросил Шерлок.

Ирен устало поморщилась.

– Я не использовала фотографии. Я просто сказала однажды, что если кто-нибудь захочет просмотреть записи с камер наблюдения, – а, точнее, фото, сделанные из соответствующих стоп-кадров, – которые находятся в моем доме, – она дернулась, – его величеству это может очень не понравиться.

– И тогда он начал охоту на эти записи, – сказал Джон.

– Нет, тогда он нашел способ обернуть их против меня, – мрачно сказала Ирен.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – не понял Шерлок.

– Существует два телефона, мистер Холмс.

– Одинаковых.

– Разумеется. Один у меня в сейфе, другой – у короля.

– И в обоих – одни и те же фотографии?

– Да. Только в моем экземпляре видно лицо его величества и также понятно, что ситуация, в которой мы засняты, никоим образом не может быть названа интимной.

– Зачем же королю...

Ирен жестом остановила его.

– У тех снимков, что хранятся в телефоне короля, несколько другие... параметры. Благодаря этому может сложиться впечатление, что я и человек на фотографиях запечатлены в более чем двусмысленной обстановке.

Шерлок нахмурился.

– Как эти фото могут навредить вам?

Ирен развела руками.

– Несмотря на то, что это может показаться вам странным, подобные вещи могут серьезно повредить моей репутации в определенных кругах. Поэтому я хочу получить их обратно.

– И ради этого нанимаете меня. – Шерлок поднялся и прошелся по комнате.

Ирен молчала. Она по-прежнему сидела неподвижно и наблюдала за ним.

– Однако, если фотографии были дополнительно обработаны, – Шерлок, заложив руки за спину, прохаживался перед диваном, на котором сидели Ирен и Джон, – да, разумеется, я это понял, – отмахнулся он в ответ на удивленные взгляды обоих, – то их будет сложно использовать в качестве компромата. Как они докажут, что их версия – подлинная?

– Вот тут мы и подошли к самому главному, – Ирен подняла глаза на Шерлока. В ее взгляде читалось невольное восхищение. – Они намерены выкрасть и уничтожить мой телефон, оставив существовать только собственную копию и, таким образом, держать меня на крючке столько, сколько им понадобится.

– Пока они не убьют вас, – кивнул Шерлок.

– Вы догадливы, мистер Холмс.

– Я наблюдателен. – на лице Шерлока промелькнула улыбка.

Джон переводил взгляд с Шерлока на Ирен, пытаясь понять, о чем они говорят, но бросил эту затею, решив расспросить Шерлока позднее, – тот вдруг дернулся, как от удара, и, подойдя к Ирен, заглянул ей прямо в глаза.

– Вы бы не отдали эти фотографии ему, если бы... Ну, конечно, – Шерлок выпрямился и снова заговорил со своей привычной интонацией. – Оставайтесь дома и никуда не выходите. Если вы хотите сохранить вашу жизнь и репутацию, в ваших интересах следовать моим советам.

– Мы уходим, Джон. – Он быстрым шагом направился к двери и, обернувшись у самого выхода, спокойно произнес:

– Приятно было познакомиться, мисс Адлер.


	4. Chapter 4

Шерлок и Джон шли по улице. Шерлок был явно не в духе, – он тихо бормотал что-то себе под нос и то и дело принимался листать какие-то файлы в своем телефоне, попутно внося в них поправки, но тут же приходя в бешенство и стирая написанное. Джон вспомнил, что они не ели с самого утра и раздумывал, не стоит ли попробовать затащить своего гения в пиццерию. Неожиданно его мысли приняли другое направление.

– Как ты догадался, что фотографии были обработаны?

Шерлок самодовольно улыбнулся.

– Судя по ее позе и взглядам, которые она бросала вокруг себя, рассказывая эту историю, сцена происходила в той же комнате, где мы сидели. В этой комнате три камеры, – плюс, вероятно, еще одна камера в сейфе, которая включается при открывании. При всей разнице ракурсов с различных камер, все они должны были зафиксировать одно и то же. Если на фото, принадлежащем мисс Адлер, видно, что в ситуации не было ничего сексуального, это же должны отражать и другие фотографии. Вывод – изображения были обработаны.

Джон привычно восхитился и перевел взгляд на телефон в руках Шерлока.

– А это? Связано с ее делом? Ирен Адлер? У тебя уже есть какие-то идеи?

– Что? А, это. Нет, это Майкрофт. У него заболел ведущий криптоаналитик, и он попросил меня помочь, – с отвращением сказал Шерлок.

Некоторое время они шли молча.

– Тебя заинтересовала эта женщина, – внезапно сказал Джон.

– Джон, ты знаешь, я не интересуюсь банальностями, – бросил Шерлок, не отрываясь от телефона.

– Ее дело не показалось тебе банальным, – заметил Джон.

– Дело, – пожал плечами Шерлок.

Они успели пройти еще примерно с полквартала, как со стороны одной из соседних улиц раздались выстрелы.

Шерлок и Джон остановились и посмотрели друг на друга. За время, проведенное вместе, они научились понимать друг друга без слов.

«Это у нее?»

«Совпадение?»

«Я не верю в совпадения.»

Одновременно развернувшись, они сорвались с места и помчались обратно к особняку Ирен Адлер.

Прибежав на место, они увидели, что парадная дверь распахнута, а, войдя внутрь и пройдясь по нескольким помещениям, убедились, что в доме никого нет.

Беглый осмотр кухни и гостиной показал, что там побывали посторонние, но непохоже было, что они что-то взяли. Царивший в комнатах беспорядок вполне можно было отнести на счет легкомыслия и собственных привычек хозяйки дома.

Шерлок и Джон заглянули в комнаты прислуги и, не найдя там ничего необычного, вернулись в гостиную. Если Ирен заинтересовала людей с оружием, то их цель явно находилась здесь. Друзья замерли, лихорадочно оглядывая комнату. Никаких следов. Никаких видимых следов, если быть точным. Джон взглянул на Шерлока.

– Шерлок, что если ее…

– Нет. – Шерлок широким шагом пересек гостиную и, миновав коридор, вошел в открытую дверь спальни. Не обратив внимания на окружающую обстановку, он двинулся к окну и отдернул занавеску.

– Они вряд ли стали бы уходить таким путем, – задумчиво сказал Шерлок.

Джон подошел к нему.

– Теперь мы ее долго не увидим, – протянул Шерлок, отпуская легкую кружевную ткань, и Джону невольно вспомнилось, как похожая материя нежно охватывала тело женщины, чей аромат духов еще витал в этой комнате.

– Что мы скажем королю? – спросил он, опомнившись.

Шерлок посмотрел на него.

– Фотографий нет, Ирен нет, и вообще… ничего не понятно, – развел руками Джон, словно призывая молчаливый беспорядок спальни в свидетели собственного замешательства.

– Я бы так не сказал.

Шерлок чуть склонил голову и, приподняв брови, рассматривал Джона несколько секунд, после чего резко развернулся и, отойдя от распахнутого окна, уселся на кровать.

– Что мы можем сказать об этом помещении, Джон? – Шерлок жестом экскурсовода повел вокруг себя рукой, и Джон невольно проследил за его движением, со смесью раздражения и любопытства, словно он ехал на втором этаже алого лондонского автобуса, ощущая, как ветер бьет в лицо и одновременно ожидая услышать сухое перечисление фактов из путеводителя.

– За время нашего отсутствия, – а оно составляет не более двадцати минут, – Шерлок прищурился, – здесь побывало три человека… – Он окинул быстрым взглядом комнату, – четыре человека, не считая хозяйки дома.

Сложив руки в молитвенном жесте под подбородком, Шерлок продолжил:

– Трое мужчин, плотного телосложения, высокие, хорошо вооружены. Один хромает на правую… нет, на левую ногу, – Шерлок прикрыл глаза. – Вошли через заднюю дверь, первый выстрел – камеры наблюдения, затем – сигнализация. Следы в гостиной и кухне указывают, что… – Он открыл глаза, поднялся и двинулся в коридор, осматриваясь по сторонам и время от времени прикасаясь к стенам.

– Они ее не тронули, но, возможно, угрожали, – бормотал он себе под нос. – И это не были люди короля, потому что ему не нужна была огласка.

– И он уже нанял тебя, – добавил Джон.

– Что? Ах, да. Нет! – Шерлок раздраженно махнул рукой. – Меня он нанял для прикрытия, разве не очевидно!

– Нет, не очевидно. – Джон остановился.

Шерлок обернулся к нему и, тяжело вздохнув, заговорил таким тоном, словно беседовал с маленьким ребенком:

– Король Богемии – это не титул, Джон. Это декоративная форма, маскарадный костюм – выбери, что тебе больше нравится. Королевство Богемии перестало существовать в 1918 году. Его последним действующим королем был Карл III, он же император Австрии Карл-Франц Иосиф, глава Габсбург-Лотарингского дома. С тех пор это не более чем красивая сказка, которую удобно рассказывать романтическим девицам, которые увлекаются бульварными романами.

– Ты читаешь бульварные романы?

– Не отвлекайся, Джон! Поскольку королевский титул – фикция, более дань традиции, нежели серьезная политическая реальность, зачем ему так беспокоиться о своей репутации? – Шерлок сделал Джону знак, увлекая его за собой в гостиную. – Сегодня никого не удивишь странными связями, – бросил он, опускаясь на колено и заглядывая под диван. – В конце концов, даже в британской королевской семье перестали напрягаться на этот счет.

Он встал, прошелся взад и вперед, затем остановился посреди комнаты и осмотрелся.

– Но вот человек, который – случайно – или намеренно, – продолжал Шерлок, выглядевший так, словно, оглядывая гостиную, одновременно сортирует какие-то файлы в своей голове, – стал другом женщины, предоставляющей нетрадиционные услуги представителям лондонского высшего класса, – это уже интересно.

– С чего ты взял, что она работала с представителями высшего класса? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок только сердито фыркнул и посмотрел на Джона так, словно тот спросил несусветную глупость.

– А как бы иначе она содержала этот дом вместе с садовником, – он обогнул диван, подошел к окну, затем вернулся обратно и заглянул в камин, – и прислугой?

Джон решил смириться со своей участью.

– Как ты узнал про садовника?

– Счет за услуги на серебряном подносе у входа, – сказал Шерлок, проводя рукой по гладкой каминной полке, – не слишком занимательно.

Ну, разумеется.

Джон, скрестив руки на груди, наблюдал, как Шерлок миллиметр за миллиметром исследует мраморную поверхность и массивную раму зеркала, висящего над модернизированным современным очагом.

– Они не успели забрать телефон, – довольно сказал Шерлок. – Сейф не тронут.

– С чего ты?..

– Взгляни, – Шерлок указал на крохотное пятно в нижней части зеркала, – это следы маленьких женских пальцев. Если бы наши визитеры полезли в сейф сами, отпечатки были бы более заметными.

– Они могли заставить ее саму взять телефон, – пожал плечами Джон.

– Верно, – кивнул Шерлок, – но тогда здесь был бы ее труп, или, – что вероятнее, – свидетельство того, что от него избавились. А мои наблюдения говорят об обратном.

Джон вынужден был согласиться.

– Четверо. – вспомнил он. – Ты сказал, что в наше отсутствие здесь побывало четыре человека. Но назвал только трех. Кто четвертый?..

– А вот это, – Шерлок улыбнулся, – действительно важный вопрос.

Он снова прошелся по комнате, осматриваясь в поисках следов.

– Она сидела здесь… – он указал на диван, где еще недавно они с Джоном столь уютно расположились в ожидании мисс Адлер и который с того времени, судя по поведению Шерлока, успел стать свидетелем куда более драматичных событий, – когда услышала шум у задней двери, или же… – он замер, перебирая в уме какие-то одному ему понятные данные, – должен был быть какой-то сигнал, который показал бы ей… Ну, конечно! – Шерлок вернулся к камину и, проведя рукой по какому-то участку за рамой зеркала, привел в движение механизм.

Изысканная деталь интерьера отъехала в сторону, открыв стандартную управляющую панель сейфа.

Джон смотрел во все глаза, как Шерлок, помешкав несколько секунд и с кажущейся неуверенностью коснувшись нескольких кнопок, спокойно набрал код, и едва успел пригнуться, услышав резкое «Ватиканские камеи!», произнесенное командным голосом.

Убедившись после наступившей тишины, что опасность миновала или же ее вовсе не было, Джон поднял голову и увидел Шерлока, сосредоточенно ощупывающего руками внутреннюю поверхность сейфа.

– Мог бы просто сказать, что там может быть ловушка, – буркнул Джон, выпрямляясь.

– Так быстрее, – отмахнулся Шерлок.

– Вот оно, – вскоре удовлетворенно кивнул он. – Сигнальное устройство, – объяснил детектив, обернувшись к Джону и указывая на металлическую камеру позади себя. – Судя по тому, что мисс Адлер нам рассказала, телефон был гарантией ее безопасности, а это значит, что ей нужно было знать о том, что за ним явились грабители, еще до того, как злоумышленники окажутся в доме.

– Она установила в сейфе жучок?

– Радиолокатор. Реагирует на взлом задней двери. Очевидно, с парадного входа действуют другие ловушки. Когда нежелательные посетители переступили порог, она уже планировала побег.

– Невероятно! – восхищенно проговорил Джон.

– Я лишь не могу понять… – Шерлок завертелся вокруг своей оси, пытаясь то ли поймать ускользающую мысль, то ли увидеть в окружающей обстановке то, что заставит его прийти к правильному выводу.

– Если только… – он нахмурился и, неверяще улыбнувшись самому себе, вновь устремился в спальню Ирен.

– Джон! Джон, это потрясающе! – тут же донеслось оттуда, и Джон, вскочив, помчался за другом, гадая, сколько еще загадок и шарад оставила в своем доме их новая знакомая.

– По-настоящему изысканное решение, – слегка севшим голосом сказал Шерлок, рассматривая скрытое среди дубовых панелей отверстие для ключа.

– Что это? Еще один сейф? – Джон приблизился и, непонимающе посмотрев на Шерлока, уставился на маленькую замочную скважину, которую легко было принять за стильный элемент декора.

– Не просто сейф, Джон, – Шерлок казался действительно впечатленным, – если я правильно понимаю, это должен быть тайник, особым образом связанный с главным сейфом, созданный по принципу… – он внимательнее вгляделся в замок перед ним, – волшебного ящика иллюзиониста.

– Что? – Джон удивленно обернулся к нему.

Шерлок победно усмехнулся.

– В том случае, если мисс Адлер нужно было бы забрать телефон в обычной ситуации, она пользовалась основным сейфом, но если бы в ее дом вломились воры (неважно с какой целью и кем отправленные), сигнал с радиолокатора от задней двери привел бы в действие специальное устройство, которое перемещает находящийся в нем предмет в другой сейф, расположенный точно за стеной. Первая камера остается пустой или, что более вероятно, в ней хранится копия, которую и забирают грабители. Пока мисс Адлер сбегает в свою спальню и, открыв простым ключом аналоговый сейф, спокойно забирает настоящий телефон.

Джон потрясенно слушал Шерлока.

– И она это придумала сама? – наконец, смог выговорить он.

– Вероятно. – кивнул Шерлок. – Я же говорю – интересное дело. – сказал он уже от двери, обернувшись к своему ошарашенному напарнику. – Ты идешь? Нам нужно еще выяснить, кто был четвертым посетителем.


	5. Chapter 5

Четвертого посетителя долго искать не пришлось. Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, они застали там Майкрофта.

– Я должен был догадаться, – сквозь зубы процедил Шерлок.

– И я рад тебя видеть, дорогой брат, – любезно поклонился Майкрофт. – Как поживаете, доктор Ватсон?

Джон поднял руку в решительном жесте, давая понять, что не желает вмешиваться в братские разборки.

Майкрофт улыбнулся полуофициальной-полупонимающей улыбкой.

– Это дело государственной важности, – заявил он, вновь обращаясь к брату, и смахнул с пиджака несуществующую пылинку.

– Да неужели? Какое из них? – презрительно оскалился Шерлок, глазами указывая на тонкие папки в руках Майкрофта.

Устроившись в кресле напротив, он принялся сверлить старшего Холмса сердитым взглядом.

– Я был лучшего мнения о твоих дедуктивных способностях, – скривился Майкрофт.

«Сейчас полыхнет», – отстраненно подумал Джон.

Но Шерлок, вопреки ожиданиям, лишь откинулся на спинку кресла и теперь уже по-настоящему заинтересованно посмотрел на брата.

– Ты не спал всю прошлую ночь... и предыдущую тоже. Два... нет, три звонка по сверхсекретной линии и два вызова на ковер, – задумчиво сказал он. – Но это обычная рутина, не так ли? Если ты перешел к оскорблениям, значит, есть что-то еще, и это очень серьезно.

Джон изо всех сил старался не вмешиваться в разговор, и слово «потрясающе» буквально зависло в воздухе, как кукушка, не ко времени выскочившая из сломанных часов, да так и оставшаяся снаружи. Шерлок, похоже, услышал этот безмолвный крик, так как его лицо неожиданно смягчилось и по нему скользнула едва заметная улыбка.

– Джон, сделай чаю, пожалуйста. Нам с братом предстоит долгий разговор.

«Я тебе потом все объясню. Это становится действительно любопытно».

Джон вздохнул и, ни слова не говоря, отправился на кухню. Оставлять братьев наедине было рискованно, но, с другой стороны, – Джон усмехнулся про себя, – зная Майкрофта, можно было быть уверенным, что он не станет убивать Шерлока самостоятельно здесь и сейчас, а наймет для этого квалифицированного специалиста. Шерлок же, пока он не узнает все, что хочет, и вовсе не заинтересован причинять Холмсу-старшему вред.

Пока Джон возился с чайником и чашками, он раздумывал, что такого могли искать люди Майкрофта (и еще эти непонятные грабители) в доме Ирен Адлер – а точнее, в ее телефоне, – и почему Шерлок так вцепился в это дело. Не только же ради того, чтобы позлить брата.

Из комнаты доносились приглушенные голоса.

– Ты представить себе не можешь, сколько времени у нас ушло на то, чтобы выследить ее, – шипел Майкрофт. – И теперь все нужно начинать сначала. Из-за твоего детского желания покрасоваться и привычки влезать куда не следует!

– Мне казалось, это твой сотрудник совершил несанкционированное проникновение на частную территорию и попытался похитить оттуда принадлежащую хозяйке личную вещь? – равнодушно отвечал Шерлок.

– С каких пор тебя волнует чужая частная собственность?

– С тех пор, как... – чайник закипел, и Джон отвлекся на приготовление напитка и перестал прислушиваться. Когда он вернулся в комнату, братья снова сидели молча и оценивающе рассматривали друг друга.

– Если кому-то интересно, – кашлянул Джон, – я тоже там был. И хотел бы знать, что происходит.

Он взял с принесенного подноса чашку чаю и, сделав глоток, выжидательно посмотрел на Холмсов, застывших, словно скульптурная группа «Давид и Голиаф». Ноздри кудрявого Давида едва ощутимо трепетали, но Голиаф, кажется, был совершенно не готов пасть от удара пращи.

– Видите ли, Джон... – торжественно начал Майкрофт, продолжая смотреть на Шерлока, – порой национальные интересы столь тесно переплетаются с личными, что их бывает трудно разделить, – Майкрофт неприятно улыбнулся, – и, тем не менее, когда это все же требуется сделать, приходится идти на крайние меры.

– Что и продемонстрировал ваш человек сегодня в доме мисс Адлер, – кивнул Джон, – но я вообще-то хотел знать, что ему там было нужно.

– Это государственная тайна, – напрягся Майкрофт.

– Это я уже понял, – парировал Джон. – Как и то, что если вы хотите, чтобы ваш брат оставил это дело, вам придется выложить все как есть.

– Мы с братом уже все обсудили, – ледяным тоном отозвался Майкрофт, – и я надеюсь, – он внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока, – что он меня правильно понял.

«Обойдешься», – говорила хищная улыбка Шерлока.

– Как бы там ни было, – Майкрофт поднял голову, – тебя никогда не интересовали политические игры. С чего бы тебе вмешиваться теперь?..

– Почему мне не вмешаться?

– Потому что здесь затронуты приватные мотивы и репутация очень серьезных людей. И я не хочу, чтобы ты... – Майкрофт явно сделал над собой усилие – пострадал.

Шерлок скептически поднял брови.

– Так вот, значит, кто... – пробормотал он – и даже больше... – Он поднялся и, сделав несколько нетерпеливых шагов по комнате, остановился. – Высокие, плотного сложения, тренированные. Хорошо вооружены и прекрасно владеют агентурными навыками, но оставили слишком много следов, чтобы их не заметил опытный глаз.

Взгляд Майкрофта был непроницаемым.

– ЦРУ.

– Грубая работа, – Майкрофт брезгливо приподнял кончик зонта. – Не стоит твоего внимания. Как и все это дело.

– Я поговорю с королем Богемии и постараюсь убедить его в том, что Ирен Адлер не представляет для него опасности, – вставая, сказал он. – А тебе советую забыть об этой истории и приложить свои усилия к чему-нибудь другому. Шифры ячеек Аль-Каиды уже в твоем телефоне.

Голос Майкрофта был ровным и спокойным, но в нем явственно слышалась угроза. Или это Джон привык смотреть на него глазами Шерлока?

– Аль-Каиды? – спросил он, когда за Майкрофтом закрылась дверь. – Серьезно?

Шерлок закатил глаза.

– Это кодовое название, разумеется.

– Ну и чувство юмора у твоего братца, – сказал Джон, поднимаясь, чтобы убрать чашки с остывшим чаем, к которому ни один из братьев даже не притронулся.

– Что мы будем делать дальше? – спросил он уже из кухни, перекрывая шум воды.

– То же, что и всегда, – ответил Шерлок, появляясь на пороге.

Джон поставил чашки в сушилку и обернулся к нему.

– То есть, рисковать жизнью и здоровьем? – уточнил он.

– У тебя есть идеи получше?

– Ни малейших.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

– Но все-таки… – Джон скрестил руки на груди, возвращая Шерлоку улыбку, – мне хотелось бы знать, какие такие тайны унесла с собой Ирен Адлер в этом телефоне и почему Майкрофт так тебя от них оберегает.

– Майкрофт оберегает меня не от них… – задумчиво проговорил Шерлок – если к Майкрофту вообще применимы такие понятия, – добавил он раздраженно, подняв глаза на друга, – а от того, какими возможностями обладает… эта женщина.

Джон выглядел заинтересованным.

– Ее клиентура… – вспомнил он. – Ты говорил в ее доме. Но – что бы ни было у нее в телефоне: документы, письма, фотографии, – если она собирается использовать это для шантажа, почему она сбежала?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Она не собирается использовать это для шантажа.

Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Если я правильно понял то, что она сказала мне, и то, что – хотел он того или нет, – подтвердил Майкрофт, она хранит эти файлы для защиты. – медленно сказал Шерлок, вновь выглядевший так, словно растолковывал азбуку первокласснику.

– От ЦРУ? – нахмурился Джон.

– Не только, – хмыкнул Шерлок. – Ты помнишь, что он говорил о государственных интересах?

Джон непонимающе покачал головой.

Шерлок прошелся по комнате и снова уселся в свое любимое кресло.

– Я сказал Майкрофту, что у него серьезные неприятности, и это правда, – насмешливо сказал он, – но еще большие неприятности у его… работодателя. Если у Ирен Адлер действительно есть документы, о которых я думаю, должно быть, сейчас Букингемский дворец кипит.

– Букингемский?.. – Джон растерянно опустился на диван.

– Майкрофт изо всех сил старался сделать так, чтобы не выдать своего заказчика, но в такой ситуации это просто невозможно, – почти со смехом сказал Шерлок. Он взглянул на Джона. – Могу поспорить, что сейчас одна… молодая особа, – он помедлил – молодая особа женского пола… чувствует себя весьма неуютно.

Джон раскрыл рот от изумления.

– Ты говоришь о..? – он изумленно повертел головой. – Вот это да.

Шерлок довольно ухмылялся.

– Да, – Джон, казалось, пытается взять себя в руки, – дело действительно необычное. Но как ты собираешься искать Ирен Адлер? – спросил он, возвращаясь к изначальной теме их разговора.

– Я… Что? Да зачем ее искать? – отмахнулся Шерлок. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил руки «домиком». – Когда придет время, нас будут волновать более интересные проблемы.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и пошел читать свежую прессу.


	6. Chapter 6

Джон с досадой смотрел на гладкое, с радужным отливом, и невероятно вонючее пятно, с поистине шерлоковским самодовольством расположившееся на поверхности обеденного стола. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и подумал, что если рядом с таблицей Менделеева в комнате его соседа повесить список всех химических средств, которые ему приходилось использовать, чтобы успешно ликвидировать последствия экспериментов Шерлока, получится… еще одна таблица Менделеева. Он осторожно обошел вокруг зоны поражения и оценил масштабы бедствия. Неопознанная гадость расползалась по столу, грозя занять его целиком и не оставить обитателям квартиры на Бейкер-стрит ни сантиметра чистого пространства для приема пищи, – а, возможно, и для нормальной жизнедеятельности. Джон сжал кулаки и усилием воли подавил панику. В конце концов, он прошел Афганистан. Коротко кивнув, он закатал рукава и, надев перчатки и взяв тряпку, приготовился опробовать на загадочном пятне новую чистящую жидкость из «Теско».

– Джон, нет! – услышал он за своей спиной, когда от пятна оставался небольшой липкий участок на краю стола.

– Оно было разумным и я погубил в зародыше альтернативную цивилизацию? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Джон. Позади раздалось неопределенное мычание. Возможно, его можно было назвать страдальческим, но Джон в настоящий момент был не склонен к сантиментам.

– Шерлок. – разделавшись с липким участком и убедившись, что квартира 221B снова принадлежит только своим законным жильцам, он обернулся и, глядя в расстроенные глаза соседа по упомянутой квартире, спокойно сказал: – Пожалуйста, пойди постреляй.

Шерлок медленно развернулся и пошел в гостиную.

«Безутешен», – с удовольствием предположил Джон. Он чувствовал, что заслужил чашечку чаю.

Неторопливо потягивая из кружки терпкий травяной напиток, Джон бегло перебрал в уме события последних недель и решил, что дальше так продолжаться не может.

С тех пор, как Ирен Адлер исчезла из Лондона, о ней было ничего не слышно, как, впрочем, и о короле Богемии, из чего следовало, что Майкрофт принял эту историю действительно близко к сердцу. Он время от времени появлялся на Бейкер-стрит, пытаясь соблазнить Шерлока правительственными тайнами и тоскливо намекая на невозможность надеяться когда-либо получить прощение «одного своего высокопоставленного друга», после чего Шерлок хватался за скрипку так, словно это была шпага, а Джон учтиво выпроваживал гостя под звуки «Боже, храни королеву!». Скотланд-ярд молчал, как пожиратель бриллиантов из дела месячной давности, и Шерлок начинал тихо закипать.

Джон понимал, что если в самое ближайшее время не занять гениальный мозг работой, им всем не миновать потрясений, и смайликом на обоях дело явно не обойдется.

Джон поставил чашку на блюдце. У него были свои причины не любить Майкрофта Холмса. Но, возможно, ради их общего спокойствия стоило…

Его размышления прервал звонок в дверь.

Джон выглянул в гостиную и, окинув оценивающим взглядом величественное томное тело на диване, понял, что встречать посетителей придется ему. Как будто это было новостью. В смутной надежде, что это окажется новый клиент, и его страдания – хотя бы на несколько дней (или часов: Шерлок, несмотря на бесконечные жалобы, был в неплохой форме) – прекратятся, Джон пошел открывать.

За дверью никого не было. Джон огляделся, опустил глаза вниз и увидел алый изящный прямоугольник, похоже, только что оставленный кем-то на крыльце. Джон присел на корточки и принялся разглядывать с виду безобидную вещь. Элегантная маленькая коробочка, перевязанная простой золотой лентой, мирно лежала на пороге и могла оказаться чем угодно. Джон нахмурился. Ни записки, ни письма. Новое дело? Улика, присланная ложно обвиненным свидетелем? «Подарок» Мориарти? Джон замер.

– Шерлок! – голос Джона взбежал по лестнице и тут же ухнул вниз, едва поспевая за быстрыми шагами соседа.

Шерлок резко присел рядом с ним, но уже в следующую секунду как ни в чем ни бывало протянул руку и, схватив коробку, принялся вертеть ее, рассматривая и ощупывая со всех сторон.

– Шерлок!

Детектив не шелохнулся. На его лице впервые за последние три недели проступило нечто, похожее на смутный интерес. Его пальцы разорвали обертку, и в ладонь Шерлока упал дорогой черный телефон с эффектным логотипом.

Коллекционный Vertu.

Шерлок поднялся и, достав из кармана свой собственный телефон, набрал на нем несколько цифр и поднес аппарат к уху.

– Майкрофт, ты можешь больше не искать ее, – ровным голосом произнес он и сбросил звонок.

Шерлок не снимает пальто, входя в большинство помещений, – вдруг почему-то вспомнил Джон. Он смотрел, как его друг не спеша поднимается по лестнице, бездумно вертя в руках присланный телефон, и спрашивал себя, куда он держит путь на этот раз и нужны ли ему провожатые.

Он закрыл входную дверь и поднялся наверх вслед за Шерлоком.

На мгновение Джон увидел безумную, немыслимую картину: Шерлок в черной шелковой рубашке, откинувшийся на пол, вонзающий губы в пьяный подрагивающий воздух, с пылающим надо лбом чуть влажным коротким завитком, а по его щеке нежно ползет наконечник черного стека.

Короткий жесткий стек в женской руке.

Джон усилием воли заставил себя вернуться в реальность и, повертев головой, обнаружил Шерлока сидящим в кресле и рассматривающим телефон Ирен Адлер, который он держал прямо перед собой.

– Зачем она прислала его тебе?

– Очевидно, он ей больше не нужен, – отсутствующим голосом сказал Шерлок.

– Ты думаешь, она сбежала за границу? Или… – Джон помялся – умерла?

Шерлок поднял на него глаза.

– Об этом станет известно вечером.

Поднеся телефон поближе к глазам, Шерлок внимательно осмотрел его со всех сторон и пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре.

– Заблокирован, – предположил Джон.

– Блестящая дедукция, – пробормотал Шерлок и, проведя еще какие-то манипуляции с корпусом, уставился на экран.

Там светилось стандартное поле для пароля, а также сообщение о том, что у желающего ввести его есть четыре попытки.

Джону стало любопытно, как скоро Шерлок разгадает пароль и успеет ли он, Джон, к тому времени приготовить чай.

Мягкий свет падал на лицо Шерлока из окна, и его кожа казалась фарфоровой.

«Она должна была понимать, что делает, – невпопад подумал Джон. – А если нет и если она до сих пор жива, я сам ее убью».

Он резко развернулся и вышел на кухню.

Вернувшись, он застал Шерлока в той же позе, но выглядевшего так, словно он только что выдержал рукопашную схватку с тремя превышающими его по силе противниками. Джон посмотрел на телефон с невольным уважением.

– Сколько попыток?

– Две.

Джон кивнул.

– Что будем делать?

– Поедем в Бартс.

В Бартсе Шерлок поместил телефон в рентгеновскую установку и долго рассматривал, попутно записывая что-то в блокнот. Джон вежливо улыбался Молли, которая крутилась рядом, и только руками разводил в ответ на ее удивленные взгляды.

– Это телефон его девушки? – шепотом спросила Молли. Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Шерлок перебил его:

– Джон, подойди сюда. – Он указал рукой на монитор. – Здесь три инородных тела, одинаковых по структуре и по форме. Очевидно, контейнеры с кислотой или взрывчатка. Если ввести неправильный пароль, блок памяти будет уничтожен. Нет, Молли, это не телефон моей девушки, – добавил Шерлок. – Не пойму, почему ты считаешь, что я стал бы просвечивать его рентгеном.

Молли залилась краской.

– Возможно… если бы ты… – пролепетала она.

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока с осуждением.

– Все делают глупости, – наконец, овладела собой Молли.

Шерлок бросил на нее короткий взгляд.

– Глупости? Ты сказала – глупости?

Прищурившись, он встал и, вынув телефон из рентгеновской камеры, набрал на клавиатуре несколько символов. «Alive», – прочел Джон из-за его спины.

«Осталась 1 попытка».

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул и бросил телефон на стол.

– Ты думаешь, она готова уничтожить все, что хранится в этом телефоне? – поспешно сказал Джон.

– Разумеется, – Шерлок говорил жестко и отрывисто, – если бы ее схватили и стали допрашивать, это стало бы дополнительной страховкой.

Джон поежился.

– Но отправлять его тебе – огромный риск, – заметил он. – Если только…

– Если только действительно мисс Адлер прислала его, – раздался голос от двери. Майкрофт Холмс выглядел, как всегда, безупречным и словно бы чуть уставшим от собственного совершенства.

– Шерлок, мы нашли тело, – негромко сказал он.

Шерлок равнодушно взглянул на брата и медленно прошел мимо него. «Джон», – спустя секунду послышалось из коридора. Торопливо кивнув Майкрофту и ничего не понимающей Молли, доктор вышел из лаборатории и настиг Шерлока у лифта.

Шерлок подтвердил, что это ее тело.

Майкрофт звонил Джону тем вечером, намекал, что у них проблемы и отлучаться из дома нельзя. Джон с удивлением обнаружил в своем лексиконе слова, которыми никогда не думал пользоваться вообще, а не то что в присутствии и по адресу правительственного чиновника.

Приближалось Рождество.


	7. Chapter 7

Если бы Джона Ватсона спросили, что такое рай, то, наверное, сейчас, в эту самую минуту, он бы сказал, что рай находится в Лондоне в квартире 221B по Бейкер-стрит, и других вариантов он не принимает. Джон сидел в гостиной перед бормочущим что-то невнятное телевизором, время от времени отправляя в рот кусочки чипсов и запивая все это непотребство качественным пивом из супермаркета, при взгляде на которое у Шерлока всегда появлялось такое выражение, словно он увидел одного из представителей своей сети бездомных.

Шерлок.

Джон замер с бутылкой в руке и посмотрел в окно. За окном третий день не прекращался снегопад, и снаружи и внутри было так тихо, словно Джон Ватсон остался один во Вселенной.

В каком-то смысле, так оно и было. Миссис Хадсон укатила куда-то еще до Рождества, предупредив «мальчиков», что если по возвращении она вновь увидит «разоренное гнездо», то непременно примет меры (на лице Шерлока промелькнула тень – очевидно, это было как-то связано с Майкрофтом, но Джон был не уверен), Гарри, планировавшая явиться к ним на Новый год, ограничилась сухой смс-кой с пожеланием душевного здоровья (Джон дал себе слово позвонить ей и убедиться, что она снова не сорвалась), а Шерлок… Шерлок пропал в начале января, и его вот уже неделю не было дома.

Впервые с того времени, как Джон поселился на Бейкер-стрит, он не знал, где находится Шерлок. Нет, конечно, бывали и раньше случаи… Убийства, погони, преследования, похищения. Маньяки и шантажисты, политические шишки, мечтающие уничтожить сыщика-выскочку. В общем, так, мелочи. Но чтобы целую неделю… и ни одного звонка и ни одной смс-ки… Сначала Джон беспокоился, потом злился, а после запаниковал. В тот момент, когда он готов был набрать в ближайшем банкомате номер Майкрофта (почему-то в ту минуту Джон был уверен, что связываться со старшим Холмсом стоит именно так), пришло короткое сообщение: «Занят еще три дня. Купи молока. ШХ». Джон сплюнул и поплелся в «Теско».

И вот он сидит в полном одиночестве на Бейкер-стрит и наслаждается спокойствием и тишиной.

Как ни странно, гибель Ирен Адлер никак не повлияла на поведение Шерлока – или не повлияла в такой степени, чтобы тот соизволил это показать. Он, как прежде, был грубым и невыносимым, громко и эмоционально описывал, что именно Джон делал в течение дня, пока его не было дома, с кем встречался и как на это реагировал, раскрывал преступления из телевизора и считал, что лучшее время для игры на скрипке – это четыре утра.

Коллекционный Vertu поселился в личной банковской ячейке Шерлока, и до того, как тот пропал, Джон имел удовольствие каждые два часа выслушивать отчет о ее состоянии, с подробным перечислением того, кто, в какое время и с какими целями покушался на телефон.

Первыми были агенты короля Богемии. Очевидно, существуют политические решения для высокопоставленных людей, но не существует человеческих решений для параноиков, философски подумал Джон.

Затем – британская разведка. Бог их знает, как Шерлок их вычислил, – все, что он сказал в тот день, было: «Майкрофт нервничает», из чего Джон заключил, что раз уж к стоматологу старший Холмс не ходил, речь идет о попытках добраться до пресловутого гаджета.

Третьим отличилось ЦРУ. В банке они, правда, не были – заявились прямо к ним домой. Но, поскольку у Джона к тому времени изрядно сдали нервы, он просто спустил их с лестницы. На удивленный взгляд Шерлока он лишь напомнил тому, что был солдатом и убивал людей, так что ничего удивительного в своем поведении не видит. «Ты был доктором?», – уточнил Шерлок. «Бывали плохие дни», – пожал плечами Джон.

После визита американцев все затихло. Телефон продолжал оставаться в банке (насколько знал Джон), Майкрофт вылечил два коренных зуба (о чем Джон предпочел бы не знать), а Шерлок исчез.

Джон задумчиво повертел в руках бутылку. Поведение Шерлока в последние дни было не менее странным, чем раньше, но в этот раз это ничего не объясняло.

Неожиданно снизу раздался звон и грохот, как будто на пол одновременно полетели любимый сервиз миссис Хадсон, Британская энциклопедия криминалистики Шерлока и джоновы медицинские карты за последние 10 лет.

Ты давно заполняешь медицинские карты в компьютере, напомнил себе Джон и отправился выяснять, в чем дело.

Бросив мимолетный взгляд на пистолет и решив, что миниатюрной каминной кочерги будет достаточно, он быстро спустился вниз и, резко распахнув дверь кухни их домовладелицы, вошел внутрь.

На полу посреди идеально чистого помещения сидел Шерлок, одетый в некое несуразное подобие рабочей формы мусорщика и рассматривал огромный допотопный бидон для молока с большой ручкой. Очевидно, именно этого монстра он уронил на пол минуту назад. Он поднял голову на шум открывшейся двери и посмотрел на Джона.

– Я купил, – бездумно ляпнул Джон. – Больше не надо.

Брови Шерлока поползли вверх.

– Что ты купил? – осторожно спросил он.

– Молока. – Джон указал на монстра. – Оставь в покое посуду миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на бидон.

– Это ее любимый, – задумчиво протянул он. – Куплен на блошином рынке в Ист-Энде в тысяча девятьсот… впрочем, неважно. Здравствуй, Джон, – сказал он, поднимаясь с пола.

– Здравствуй, Шерлок, – ответил Джон, пройдя в кухню, и, аккуратно вынув у него из рук бидон, поставил его на место.

– Как поживаешь? – светским тоном осведомился он.

– Прекрасно, – рассеянно ответил Шерлок. Взгляд у него был отсутствующим, по рукаву медленно полз таракан.

– А, – отозвался Джон.

– Мне надо подумать, – строго сказал Шерлок, посмотрев на него, и, развернувшись, направился в квартиру.

Джон посмотрел ему вслед, проводил взглядом спешащего в укромную щель в углу таракана, – очевидно, только что успешно эвакуировавшегося с Шерлока, – и двинулся за детективом.

Шерлок заперся в своей комнате, на вопросы не отвечал, объяснений не давал и раздражал еще больше, чем обычно. После нескольких попыток достучаться до него Джон решил найти себе более вдохновляющее занятие и вернулся в гостиную. Пива оставалось до обидного мало, а чипсы не радовали, но телевизор сохранил ему верность и прилежно показывал любимое вечернее шоу. Джон упрямо скрестил руки на груди и уставился в экран.

***

Шерлок открыл глаза. На него смотрела Ирен Адлер.

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

– Я знал, что вы солгали, – беспечно сказал он.

– Это был единственный способ скрыться.

– Ваш телефон у меня. А к списку ваших преследователей присоединились мой брат и ЦРУ. Возможно, что-то пошло не так? – хмыкнул Шерлок.

– Вы все-таки невыносимый позер, – вздохнула женщина. – Вам никогда не разгадать пароль.

– Почему? – Шерлок приоткрыл один глаз.

– Потому что я его сменила, – ни к селу ни к городу сказала Ирен и, поднявшись, направилась на кухню.

– «О женщины, вам имя – вероломство», – пробормотал Шерлок и повернулся на бок.

В дверь просунулся Джон.

– В нашей кухне готовит чай покойная Ирен Адлер, – скромно сказал он.

– Я знаю, – лениво отозвался Шерлок, – она сменила пароль к телефону.

– Что ж, это все объясняет, – серьезно кивнул Джон и закрыл дверь.

Шерлок попытался вернуться к своим мыслям, но сосредоточиться не получалось. Он в раздражении встал и, путаясь в полах халата, отправился по следам недавней гостьи, благо, это не требовало сложной дедукции: аромат свежезаваренного чая разносился по квартире, превращая безобидный любимый пуэр в беспощадную улику.

Ирен сидела в гостиной с большой кружкой чая в одной руке и газетой в другой, а с кухни доносились невнятные звуки, которые с большой долей достоверности можно было классифицировать как выкрики Джона.

– … что здесь творилось! – воскликнул доктор, появляясь в дверном проеме. Увидев Шерлока, он резко замолчал, перевел дыхание и смиренно отправился обратно на кухню – готовить третью чашку чаю.

Шерлок отобрал у Ирен газету и плюхнулся в свое любимое кресло у камина.

– Верните мне мой телефон, – спокойно сказала она.

– Не верну, – равнодушно ответил Шерлок. – Пока вы развлекались с головорезами с двух континентов, мой брат испортил мне уик-энд.

Вновь появившийся на пороге кухни Джон пожал плечами и глазами показал Ирен, что спорить бесполезно и лучше принять все как есть.

– Поэтому, – победоносно продолжал Шерлок, принимая из рук Джона свой чай, – я не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю, что в этом телефоне и ради чего мне пришлось отказаться от дела о мрачном душителе.

– Надеюсь, ваш следующий душитель окажется веселее, – отстраненно произнесла Ирен и сделала глоток из своей чашки.

– Ну ладно, – Шерлок отложил газету, – кто вас преследует?

– Если послушать вас, то все подряд, – пожала плечами Ирен. – Но, говоря о тех, о ком известно мне, – продолжила она, поймав его сердитый взгляд, – я могу назвать тех же людей из ведомства короля Богемии.

– Все-таки это странно, – Шерлок поднялся. – Вы располагаете секретами, за которые мой брат, готов поспорить, выложил бы половину британской казны. Если бы о вашем местонахождении стало известно американцам, от вас бы даже пепла не осталось. Но единственный человек, которого вы боитесь, – это король Богемии.

Ирен выпрямилась в кресле.

– Почему вас не волнует Майкрофт, понятно, – пробормотал Шерлок, не обращая на нее внимания. – До тех пор, пока телефон у вас – или у меня – с его стороны вам ничто не угрожает. Агентов ЦРУ легко пустить по ложному следу, для того и был затеян спектакль с вашей кончиной. И главное – с ними со всеми можно торговаться. А вот король…

Ирен встала и, со стуком поставив чашку на кофейный столик, подошла к нему.

Ее волосы были распущены по плечам, и она была в простом классическом платье. Джон видел ее прежде в одном белье, но обнаженной она почему-то выглядела именно сейчас.

Ирен смотрела на Шерлока, словно ожидая, что он будет достаточно умным для того, чтобы не позволять ей вслух произносить то, о чем она говорить не хочет. Шерлок моргнул. Джон подумал, что такое выражение лица у него бывает, когда он случайно берет фальшивую ноту. Визгливое «ля» (или это «си»? – устало подумал Джон) отрывком из незнакомой музыкальной пьесы мигнуло в прохладной тишине Бейкер-стрит и снова заняло свое место на нотном стане.

«Пронесло», – с непонятным удовлетворением заключил Джон.

– Король Богемии, – ровным голосом сказала Ирен, – мне совершенно безразличен. Но до тех пор, пока существует этот телефон, я не могу чувствовать себя в безопасности.

– Он будет преследовать вас, – кивнул Шерлок.

– Да.

– Но, парадоксальным образом, вы не можете уничтожить телефон, поскольку в нем хранится другая, более важная информация, которая гарантирует ваше выживание при встрече с более крупными хищниками, – продолжил детектив.

– Именно так. – Ирен, наконец, оторвала от него взгляд и, медленно оглядевшись по сторонам, так, словно только что проснулась и еще не до конца поняла, где находится, развернулась и вновь села на диван. Ее руки рассеянно гладили подушку с британским флагом, а в глазах плескалась смесь задумчивости и тревоги.

– Есть одна вещь… – неторопливо сказала она после минутного молчания – одна вещь, которую я не могу понять.

Шерлок весь подобрался и слегка подался вперед.

– Расскажите.

Ирен чуть заметно улыбнулась.

– Несколько месяцев назад у меня была… встреча с одним из представителей британской разведки, – негромко сказала она. – Имени его я вам не назову, тем более, что это несущественно. Он показал мне отрывок из одного е-мэйла… Сказал, что это важно и что это может изменить судьбу Англии. Не могу разобрать, что это. – Она снова потянулась к чашке, но обнаружила, что та пуста.

Шерлок нахмурился.

– Вы думаете, это то, зачем охотятся американцы?

Ирен утвердительно кивнула.

– И Ми-6 тоже, если они обнаружили утечку.

– Наверняка обнаружили. – Шерлок выглядел заинтересованным. – Покажите.

Ирен хмыкнула.

– Ах да, телефон, – картинно закатил глаза детектив. – Минуту.

Он встал и исчез за дверью. Джон и Ирен остались одни. Ирен рассеянно рассматривала чашку из-под чая, раздумывая, не заварить ли еще. Джон пару секунд изучал свои пальцы, лежащие на коленях, а затем, так и не придумав, как нарушить молчание и, в особенности, нужно ли его нарушать, встал и пересел за стол, включив ноутбук.

– Вы ревнуете? – услышал он, глядя, как загружается стандартное приветствие. «Здравствуй, дорогой Джон?» Что за смехотворное стремление следовать банальным привычкам?» – так отображалось оно в его голове, с неизменной озвучкой баритоном Шерлока и собственной привычной досадой.

– Мы не пара, – успел сказать Джон прежде, чем его сознание придумало, как сформулировать ответ.

– Конечно, пара. – Ирен улыбалась. Она посмотрела на дверь. – Интересно только, знает ли он об этом.

– Как вы… – Джон не успел договорить, потому что в комнату ворвался Шерлок и, не глядя на Ирен, бросил ей телефон, после чего как ни в чем ни бывало направился к своему креслу и устроился в нем с выражением абсолютной невинности на лице.

Ирен поймала аппарат, пробормотав что-то вроде «пижон» и, отвернувшись, быстро набрала на экране телефона несколько символов. Еще некоторое время она листала меню, просматривая какие-то документы, пока не нашла нужный, после чего позвала Шерлока.

– Вот. Взгляните.

Шерлок поднялся, не торопясь подошел к ней и склонился над гаджетом, заглядывая Ирен через плечо.

– Arabica Colombia Supremo… – задумчиво протянул он. – И это все?

– Это все. – Ирен пожала плечами.

Джон перестал щелкать по клавишам компьютера (отчего-то именно теперь очень важным оказалось сменить пароль) и заинтересованно посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Любимый сорт кофе премьер-министра?

– Премьер… – Шерлок выпрямился и принялся ходить по комнате, повторяя про себя только что услышанные слова – Arabica… Премьер-министр… Джон, ты уверен? – остановившись и в упор посмотрев на друга, спросил он.

– Ну да, – согласно кивнул тот. – Только вчера говорили в новостях. «На ближайшем саммите стран ЕС премьер-министр представит новую программу долговременного сотрудничества целого ряда британских и европейских институтов. Глава правительства полон оптимизма и ожидает благосклонной реакции европейского сообщества в ответ на инициативы Великобритании. По его словам, пить шампанское пока рано, но чашечку своего любимого кофе он вполне может себе позволить», – процитировал Джон по памяти. – Что-то в этом роде. А что?

Шерлок сел на диван и, сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, уткнулся в них лбом.

– А то, – почти прошептал он, – что на этом саммите премьер-министра собираются убить.

Ирен резко сжала в руке телефон.

– Почему вы…

– Потому что, – Шерлок вскочил, – другого объяснения нет. – Он окинул обоих собеседников взглядом, который Джон с раздражением оценил как исполненный сожаления и превосходства. – Отравленный кофе, очевидно. Это простейший код, двойного назначения, чтобы было понятно даже идиотам, – он посмотрел на Ирен, – надеюсь, вы не примете на свой счет, – добавил он таким тоном, что стало ясно: именно это он и имел в виду.

Ирен и Джон смотрели терпеливо, но с одинаковым недоумением.

– Arabica Colombia Supremo! – вскричал Шерлок, – элитный сорт кофе, произрастающий на самой вершине. Стандартный шифр: сначала намек на подозреваемых, затем – на жертву. Первое слово – очевидно, второе и третье включают сокращение pr. mi., от prime minister, в обратном порядке и во втором случае с одной перебивкой. И, будто этого недостаточно, это любимый сорт главного английского политика.

Теперь его взгляд был хищным и полным холодной ярости.

– Но как это возможно, чтобы они использовали такой простой код? – с сомнением спросил Джон. – Разве это не слишком рискованно?

– О нет, Джон, напротив, простой код – это отличная возможность спрятать что-нибудь у нас на виду, – Шерлок задумчиво сощурился и облизнул губы.

– Но тогда… – Джон перевел взгляд с Шерлока на Ирен и продолжил, – первое слово – это должно быть… обозначение исламистов?

– Браво, Джон, не прошло и получаса, – Шерлок все еще был погружен в себя, но, похоже, подобные реплики работали в его мозгу на манер всплывающих окон, – и бороться с ними было столь же бессмысленно.

– Что же делать? – растерянно спросил ошеломленный Джон. – Саммит начался несколько минут назад, – объяснил он нетерпеливо повернувшемуся к нему Шерлоку, почему-то указывая рукой на экран ноутбука. – Возможно, мы уже опоздали.

– Не обязательно, – глаза Шерлока смотрели в одну точку, зрачки едва заметно двигались, словно он с огромной скоростью читал длинный невидимый текст прямо перед собой. – Телефон, – повелительно сказал он, протягивая руку.

Ирен, глядя на него как зачарованная, молча протянула ему свой Vertu.

– Что это? – Шерлок уставился на трубку в своих руках. – Да не этот! – сердито рявкнул он и швырнул ее обратно Ирен. – Мой телефон! Сейчас же!

Джон поморщился и, страдальчески вздохнув, взял со стола смартфон Шерлока и запустил им в детектива.

– Нам повезло, что саммит только начался, – проговорил Шерлок. – Прежде, чем участники мероприятия смогут прикоснуться к еде или питью, пройдет не меньше часа, – до первого перерыва. Раньше – только минеральная вода.

Казалось, Шерлоку понадобилось одно движение для того, чтобы набрать нужный номер и соединиться с абонентом.

– Премьер-министру не должен понравиться его кофе, – отчеканил он и положил трубку.

Ирен и Джон потрясенно молчали.

– А теперь, – Шерлок снова сел на диван напротив Ирен, – я хочу знать имя вашего информатора.


	8. Chapter 8

Майкрофт Холмс сидел прямо и всем своим видом показывал, что совершенно не заинтересован в происходящем.

Джон и Шерлок, расположившиеся по обе стороны от него, – один в кресле, а другой – полуприсев на заваленный бумагами стол, – смотрели на скромного представителя британской исполнительной власти с таким выражением, словно он только что поделился с ними планами депортировать из страны всех китайцев и вернуть сегрегации. Причиной напряженного молчания, которому предшествовала долгая и весьма насыщенная дискуссия, была небольшая коробочка, тихо лежавшая на коленях у Майкрофта и, казалось, совершенно не подходившая на роль нарушительницы спокойствия. И тем не менее, именно в ней было дело.

– Я повторяю еще раз, Майкрофт, – прошипел Шерлок, и Джон подумал, что это похоже на то, как если бы молчание старшего Холмса было каплями холодной воды, упавшими на раскаленную сковородку, – меня не интересуют твои игрушки. То, что я спас тебе премьер-министра, не означает, что ты можешь являться ко мне домой и терроризировать меня орденами. – Шерлок с неприязнью покосился на коробочку, которую Майкрофт небрежно поглаживал тонкими пальцами, по-прежнему сохраняя подчеркнутое равнодушие. – И – так, на всякий случай, если ты не слушал то, что я говорил ранее, – я не знаю, где находится Ирен Адлер, – добавил он.

– Ваша разведка должна быть осведомлена об этом лучше нас, – миролюбиво сказал Джон. Длительная перепалка между братьями его утомила, и он был категорически не готов отправляться на следующий круг. Он все же предпочитал короткие дистанции.

– Увы, Джон, как вы недавно имели возможность убедиться, не все ей подвластно, – тоном, который при наличии определенной доли воображения можно было бы расценить как доброжелательный, проговорил Майкрофт. – Между тем…

– Между тем, ее судьба тебя совершенно не касается, – отрезал окончательно потерявший терпение Шерлок. – Иди и обсуди с премьер-министром ситуацию на Ближнем Востоке. Ему наверняка не с кем этим поделиться. Только не пейте кофе. Это может быть вредно для здоровья.

Лицо Майкрофта приобрело едва заметный розоватый оттенок, что, по опыту Джона, означало, что старший Холмс находится на пределе.

– Нам с тобой прекрасно известно, что мисс Адлер, несмотря на то, что предоставленная ею информация помогла сохранить жизнь одного из лидеров британской нации, по-прежнему остается шантажисткой, угрожающей… одной высокопоставленной семье, – строго сказал он.

Неожиданно Шерлок встал и совершенно по-мальчишески улыбнулся.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – весело сказал он. – Если о том, что некая… – он сделал паузу, с удовольствием отметив, как все сильнее наливаются красным щеки Майкрофта, – юная леди желает получить обратно свидетельство собственной несдержанности, чтобы сполна насладиться его плодами, думаю, ей придется положиться на свои воспоминания: все остальное, насколько я могу судить, мисс Адлер забрала с собой. Не ради шантажа, – добавил он холодно, – а ради безопасности.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза и молча потер переносицу, затем встал и, бросив тоскливый взгляд на Джона, словно ожидал обрести в его лице поддержку (что, как оба знали, было абсолютно фантастическим предположением) и, чуть заметно кивнув самому себе, аккуратно положил обтянутую черным бархатом коробочку с драгоценной наградой на стол, после чего безмолвно поклонился и вышел.

Шерлок с ненавистью посмотрел ему вслед.

– Зря ты с ним так, – покачал головой Джон. – Он ведь хотел как лучше.

Шерлок, чье выражение лица красноречиво демонстрировало, что именно он думает как о намерениях брата, так и о мнении о них Джона, отошел от стола, на который опирался, словно на тщательно обороняемый бастион, и молча ушел на кухню.

Джон со вздохом встал и, подойдя к столу, протянул руку к элегантному футляру, содержимое которого сегодня едва не стало последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения обоих братьев, заставив их прекратить отношения – кажется… четвертый раз за последние полтора года. Он улыбнулся и повертел коробочку в руках.

Она была тонкой и плоской и по виду напоминала то ли маленькую книгу, то ли средних размеров планшет или ридер. Джон усмехнулся. Возможно, если бы Майкрофт предложил Шерлоку стильный гаджет новейшей модели из последних разработок Ми-6, тот бы посопротивлялся для виду, но в конце концов сцапал вещицу из чистого любопытства. Все, что касалось или могло касаться работы (а информационные технологии, ее, несомненно, касались) обязательно нашло бы живой отклик в душе Холмса-младшего. Но предложить награду?..

– Джон, ты снова думаешь так громко, что у меня возникают помехи в микроволновке, – раздался голос Шерлока из кухни.

– Не верю, что ты настолько голоден, что соизволил заняться приготовлением пищи, – парировал Джон, не оборачиваясь. Его руки автоматически вертели коробку с орденом, а мысли неуклонно возвращались к той же теме, которая в той или иной мере волновала всех, кто оказывался на Бейкер-стрит в продолжение последних недель, – а именно, к телефону Ирен Адлер.

– Что ты думаешь делать? – негромко сказал он, по-прежнему глядя на изысканный бархатный переплет.

– В каком смысле? – Шерлок появился на пороге кухни, держа в руках огромный бутерброд.

– В смысле – ее телефон все еще у тебя, – задумчиво сказал Джон. – Он положил коробку с орденом на стол и, внезапно почувствовав аромат расплавленного сыра, удивленно оглянулся.

– Шерлок, ты что, действительно?..

Детектив посмотрел на него с немым укором, словно не ожидал, что его лучший друг падет так низко, чтобы подозревать его в неспособности приготовить себе простейший завтрак, и с наслаждением откусил от бутерброда огромный кусок.

– То же, что и раньше, – продолжу искать пароль, – проговорил он с набитым ртом, проигнорировав второй вопрос. – Не думаю, что это имеет какое-то значение теперь, когда ее нет в Англии, но…

– Но? – Джон поднял брови.

– Но это неплохое средство от скуки, – беззаботно сказал Шерлок и, пройдя в гостиную, опустился на диван. – Кстати, о скуке: есть что-нибудь на сайте? От Лестрейда?

Джон привычно уселся за стол и открыл ноутбук.

***

Следующие две недели прошли в атмосфере взаимного неудовольствия. Шерлок носился по Лондону, раскрывая преступления направо и налево, успел изысканно унизить всех сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, которых знал в лицо, трижды позвонил на ВВС, требуя соединить его с директором канала и настаивая на том, что крошки печенья на пиджаке ведущего пятничной программы свидетельствуют о том, что он бьет свою жену, и, в целом, как можно было догадаться, довел Джона до белого каления.

В третий раз объяснившись с представителями телевидения и принеся свои извинения очередной жертве шерлоковой гиперактивности, он чувствовал себя как никогда близким к тому, чтобы доходчиво объяснить своему соседу, что такое армейская дисциплина, – и на этот раз, ради разнообразия, в роли главнокомандующего выступит кто-то другой.

Сегодня Джон был настроен решительно.

Он поднял глаза на Шерлока, сидящего перед компьютером и, судя по всему, полностью поглощенного оценкой умственных способностей нового клиента, который в данный момент растерянно блеял что-то по скайпу.

– Шерлок, – позвал Джон.

Никакой реакции.

– Шерлок! – Джон буквально чувствовал нарастающую угрозу в своем голосе и одновременно чувствовал все меньше желания ее сдерживать. Шерлок, с его природным чутьем на опасность, вероятно, догадался об этом, поскольку тут же оторвался от компьютера и всем корпусом развернулся к нему.

– Ну?.. – скептицизм в его взгляде на миг заставил Джона усомниться в своем плане, но он тут же взял себя в руки.

– Шерлок, нам нужно поговорить, – твердо сказал он.

Шерлок бросил взор, полный сожаления, на экран компьютера, на котором скорбно маячило бледное лицо незадачливого клиента и, медленно кивнув, сбросил звонок и, захлопнув крышку ноутбука, вновь обернулся к соседу по квартире.

– Я слушаю тебя, Джон, – сказал он со всем достоинством, на которое только был способен.

Джон постарался собраться с мыслями.

– Шерлок, – начал он, – это переходит всякие границы…, – как вдруг детектив остановил его, многозначительно подняв палец вверх.

– Если ты о том, что сказал тебе Майкрофт, – высокомерно произнес он, – то я не желаю этого слушать.

– Что сказал мне Майкрофт? – Джон нахмурился и с недоумением посмотрел на него.

– А, так вы с ним не говорили, – легкомысленно сказал Шерлок и, плотно запахнув полы своего любимого халата, встал и прошествовал на кухню.

– Что бы там ни… Шерлок! – Джон чувствовал, что опять попался, как, впрочем и всегда. – Не смей уходить!

Детектив только насмешливо хмыкнул, скрывшись в проеме кухонной двери, и через мгновение Джон услышал, как хлопнула дверца холодильника и тут же раздался резкий стук, словно чем-то металлическим со всей силы ударили о столешницу.

«Новая супница из нержавейки, – на звук определил Джон, – ни разу не использованная».

– Твое поведение становится совершенно неприемлемым! – громко сказал он, стараясь перекричать грохот металла и еще какие-то звуки, о чьем происхождении он не слишком желал догадываться. – Ты довел половину полицейского отделения до истерики, поссорился с ведущим журналистом ВВС и только что сказал клиенту, что прекрасно понимаешь, почему жена его бросила.

На кухне продолжалась бурная деятельность.

– Шерлок!

– Уязвленное самолюбие, клинический нарциссизм, заниженная самооценка. Скука! – донеслось оттуда.

– Шерлок, так нельзя. У всего есть пределы. – Джон в который раз постарался успокоиться.

Шерлок высунулся из кухни и скептически посмотрел на него. В руках у него была человеческая печень.

Джон прикрыл рукой глаза.

– Шерлок, признайся, ты просто злишься, – приняв решение действовать более дипломатично, сказал он. – Ты не можешь примириться с тем, что не смог разгадать пароль Ирен Адлер. Ты ведь такого и представить себе не мог, да? Для тебя не разгадать чьего-нибудь пароля означает расписаться в том, что ты чего-то не знаешь. Легче считать, что если ты не разгадал какой-то пароль, то его вовсе не существует.

– Что за ерунду ты говоришь, Джон, – резко отмахнулся Шерлок, и капли крови с печени полетели на ковер, – очевидно, что меня не тревожат столь низменные... Не существует? – Он резко вскинул голову и, прищурясь, посмотрел на Джона. – Так ты сказал?

Глубокомысленно посмотрев на печень и снова скрывшись на кухне, он почти сразу же опять появился в гостиной, уже с пустыми руками и, мельком взглянув на ничего не понимающего Джона, принялся нервно ходить из угла в угол.

– Не существует… Не может быть… Но она сказала… Да, должно быть, так и есть. – уверенно проговорил он, затем быстро прошел через всю комнату, подойдя к столу, достал телефон из верхнего ящика, разблокировал экран и быстро набрал на клавиатуре какую-то комбинацию.

Джон внимательно следил за ним, все еще не понимая.

– Ты гений, Джон, – улыбнулся Шерлок, поворачивая к нему телефон, на экране которого в окошке пароля светилась надпись «no password».

– Это было легко. – Торжествующе проговорил он.


	9. Chapter 9

– Рейхенбахский герой? – Ирен рассмеялась. – Скажите, что не вы придумали это дурацкое прозвище.

Она сидела на диване в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, одетая в строгое черное платье от Chanel, исполненная радости жизни, спокойствия и любопытства, словно это не ее разыскивает разведка трех стран и не ее Шерлок в срочном порядке вызвал сюда, прислав на мобильный пароль от Vertu, несколько выдержек из обнаруженных в нем файлов и лаконичное СМС: «Возможно, это касается и вас тоже». Она явилась без предупреждения, но откуда-то Шерлок точно знал, что она придет сегодня.

– Разумеется, не я. – Шерлок уселся в кресло и утомленно прикрыл глаза. – Я бы изобрел что-нибудь более… драматичное.

Ирен фыркнула.

– Не сомневаюсь. Однако, насколько я понимаю, драмы вам и сейчас не занимать. – Она посерьезнела. – Я читаю газеты.

– Отрадно слышать, что вы не отказываете себе в столь невинном, хотя и бессмысленном, развлечении, – хмыкнул Шерлок. – Но, – внезапно его глаза потемнели, – я позвал вас не за этим.

Ирен понимающе взглянула на него.

– Я догадываюсь.

Они помолчали.

– Если так, – беспечно сказал Шерлок, поднимаясь и направляясь к столу, – вы должны знать, что причиной нашей встречи является этот человек.

Шерлок взял со стола простую канцелярскую папку и, шагнув к Ирен, бросил ее ей на колени.

Ирен медленно открыла папку и уставилась на улыбающийся портрет молодого человека с мягкими чертами и легкой грустью в глазах.

Она протянула руку и взяла фотографию.

– Джим Мориарти, – негромко сказала она.

– Ричард Брук.

Ирен подняла голову и вопросительно посмотрела на Шерлока.

– Так его теперь зовут, – пояснил тот.

– Сменил имя, – Ирен положила фотографию обратно в папку и принялась листать страницы не слишком объемного досье.

– Нет, – Шерлок сказал это тихо, и неожиданно Ирен почувствовала, как это слово, словно капля дождя, ударилось о гладкую поверхность ее спокойствия и разлетелось в стороны прохладными искрами.

Она поежилась, вдруг осознав, что в комнате холодно, и внезапно ей захотелось встать и уйти. Уйти от Шерлока, от этого разговора, от Джима Мориарти, как бы его теперь ни звали, незримо возникшего в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит и – почему-то в этом не было никаких сомнений – потешавшегося над ней.

Шерлок молча наблюдал за ее реакцией.

– Судя по тому, что вы рассказали мне ранее, – медленно сказал он, словно только что получив подтверждение каким-то своим предположениям, – вы с ним виделись всего один раз.

– Мне оказалось достаточно, – сухо сказала Ирен.

– Верю, – кивнул Шерлок. – Хоть и не могу разделить ваших чувств.

Ирен удивленно вскинула на него глаза. Лицо Шерлока было непроницаемым.

Он еще немного постоял, глядя на нее, затем отошел в другой конец комнаты и, присев, поворошил дрова в камине. Ирен вздрогнула. Догадался. Что ее выдало? Неосознанное поглаживание юбки? Лишние складки на платье? Чертова дедукция. Хоть голой к нему являйся.

– Чего он хочет от вас? – спросила она, чтобы чем-то заполнить становящуюся все более странной тишину.

Шерлок повернулся вполоборота.

– Однажды он сказал, что хочет выжечь мне сердце, но не думаю, что он говорил серьезно.

Он отвернулся и принялся смотреть на огонь.

– Что вы можете сказать о нем? – спросил детектив после минутного молчания.

Ирен поморщилась.

– Не больше, чем в прошлый раз. Дерзкий, наглый, гениальный. Не умеет проигрывать… Глупый?

– Глупый? – Шерлок вновь обернулся.

Ирен передернула плечами.

– Он всерьез рассчитывал, что я выдам ему вас. В обмен на собственную безопасность. Всерьез рассчитывал обыграть вас с моей помощью.

– Потому что?..

– Потому что он очень хочет сделать вам больно.

Блики пламени играют с лицом Шерлока, и в этом оранжевом свете он кажется то ли героем древней саги, то ли ожившим портретом эпохи Возрождения. Услышав последние слова Ирен, он улыбается и поднимается с колен.

– И это означает, что вы знаете, о чем я у вас попрошу.

Ирен кивает.

– Знаю. Хотя я не понимаю, зачем вам это.

– Я хочу. – Шерлок спокоен, в его глазах – только ясность и новая, неведомая теплота.

– Это может быть… сложно, – она смотрит прямо на него; едва ли она понимает, что ее голос дрожит.

– Я догадываюсь. Это лишь подтверждает правильность моего решения.

Ирен встает, проходит через всю комнату, мягко и неспешно, неслышно двигаясь по ковру. Отбрасывает носком туфли попавшийся на пути скомканный лист бумаги. Останавливается перед ним, смотрит ему в лицо.

– Да, я вижу, – теперь в ее голосе решительность и терпкое, подрагивающее понимание.

Шерлок не отводит взгляд.

– Но прежде, чем мы договоримся о встрече… – Ирен на секунду останавливается, продолжая пристально смотреть на него, – позвольте дать вам один совет, мистер Холмс.

– Да? – Шерлок по-прежнему безобразно невозмутим.

– Не пытайтесь его победить, – тихо говорит Ирен.

Шерлок задумывается, затем молча кивает. Ирен еще с минуту глядит на него, затем, резко развернувшись, возвращается на диван и вновь надевает облик гостьи, заглянувшей на чашку чая.

– На чем вы остановились в прошлый раз? – спокойно спрашивает она.

– В прошлый раз? – бровь Шерлока удивленно поднимается вверх.

– Не верю, что вы не экспериментировали.

– Не слишком удачно.

– Это не имеет значения. Если опыт есть, он навсегда останется с вами. Вопрос в том, как это на вас повлияло. Но это мы выясним. – Она задумчиво посмотрела на него. – Что насчет места и времени? У вас есть какие-нибудь ограничения?

Интересно, что она не спрашивает, есть ли у меня какие-нибудь ограничения в смысле используемых техник, рассеянно думает Шерлок.

– Этот вопрос легко выяснить в процессе, – Ирен иронически улыбается. Великий Шерлок Холмс, и у вас бывают мысли, выраженные предельно ясно. Немного… разочаровывает.

– Нам нужно будет отправиться к вам домой? – Шерлок отвлекает ее от размышлений; он усаживается на другом конце дивана и смотрит выжидательно.

Она в задумчивости качает головой.

– Не думаю. Подойдет любая комната, где нас не потревожат. Хотя, безусловно, эффективность и… вовлеченность возрастают в той степени, в какой клиент способен открыться месту, где все происходит.

Она слегка сощурилась.

– Для вас понадобится довольно большое помещение, где много света и нет никакой мебели. Желательно, теплый пол.

Шерлок приоткрывает рот, без сомнения, намереваясь выстрелить парой десятков мест в Лондоне и окрестностях, прекрасно подходящих под это описание и притом уединенных, но Ирен жестом останавливает его.

– Я сообщу вам, когда найду что-нибудь подходящее.

Шерлок молчаливо соглашается.

Убедившись, что разговор подошел к концу и ей остается только распрощаться, Ирен встает и, набросив легкую накидку, направляется к двери.

Голос Шерлока настигает ее у самого порога.

– Как я могу быть уверен, что то, что вы обнаружите, окажется тем, что я хочу? – с вызовом говорит он.

Ирен не оборачивается. Она кладет руку на ручку двери и спокойно нажимает ее, чувствуя, как воздух слегка щекочет крылья носа – верный признак искреннего удовольствия.

– Вам придется мне доверять.

***

Шерлок огляделся. Он стоял в большом просторном зале с высоким потолком, идеально гладким паркетным полом (дуб, ручная работа, не позднее XVIII века) и огромными окнами, практически заменяющими одну из стен и выходящими на фасад здания. В комнате не было ничего, если не считать небольшого круглого стола в углу, у которого расположилась Ирен, перебирающая какие-то свои приспособления. Шерлок прищурился. С его места было не видно, чем именно она занята, но, исходя из целей их встречи, можно было догадаться. Он перевел взгляд на окна. Солнечный свет бурной волной проникал через них, рассеиваясь в пустом помещении и создавая ощущение, словно находишься в высоком бокале, до краев наполненном шампанским.

С тех пор, как Шерлок и Ирен договорились о… Шерлок мысленно предпочитал называть это сессиями, не уточняя и не вдаваясь в подробности… прошло две недели. За это время они ни разу не созванивались, и ничто не указывало на то, что они вообще когда-либо еще увидятся. СМС от Ирен пришло минувшим вечером. В нем не было ни приветствия, никаких других свидетельств того, что оно отправлено человеку, с которым ее связывает нечто большее, чем деловые отношения. «Я нашла нужное место. Западный Вестминстер, особняк Веллингтон. Завтра, в два часа дня. Не берите ничего лишнего.» Подпись отсутствовала.

На следующий день Шерлок созвонился с Лестрейдом, отправил Джона копаться в архивах Скотланд-Ярда, сославшись на скуку и отсутствие дел, и в 13.50 уже стоял у дверей Веллингтон-хаус по Флит-стрит.

– Раздевайтесь, мистер Холмс. – донесся до него голос Ирен с другого конца комнаты. Усиленный резкой акустикой, он казался прозрачным и по-новому незнакомым.

Шерлок сделал шаг вперед.

– Нет, оставайтесь там, – Ирен сделала небрежный жест рукой, указывая туда, где стоял детектив, и пояснила: – После того, как снимете всю одежду и сложите ее в углу, выходите на середину комнаты. Дальше я вам скажу, что делать.

Шерлок кивнул и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

… Солнечные лучи переместились и падают на пол, то ли как золотистые пряди чьих-то волос, выпрямленные безумным парикмахером, то ли как скрещенные шпаги. Шерлоку кажется, что он слышит, как они звенят. Плечи затекли, и от колен по бедрам медленно поднимается ноющая боль, он опирается на них всем телом, но усталость где-то на периферии, и он отбрасывает мысли о ней, как ненужную шелуху, полностью сосредоточившись на женщине перед ним.

На ней ярко-синее закрытое платье, – никакого белья, никаких намеков на то, что она может быть желанной, но она очень, безумно, безрассудно желанна в этот миг, и Шерлок до боли сжимает руки, стянутые тонкой веревкой, попутно удивляясь, как ей удается сделать так, чтобы шрамов на спине не осталось, – а их не останется, он это знает совершенно точно.  
Взгляд скользит по ее плечам, рукам, преодолевая сопротивление собственного тела, просящего то ли остановиться, то ли немедленно продолжать, и, наконец, соприкасается с легкой улыбкой в ее глазах и на мгновение полностью выключает Шерлока из реальности.

Она не делает ни одного лишнего движения, она спокойна, и за эти несколько часов Шерлок успел понять, что может доверять ей больше, чем надеялся доверять кому-либо на этой Земле. Он не может понять, пугает его это или заставляет чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Солнце снижается, Ирен подходит ближе.

Скрипка может кричать, как человек, вспоминает Шерлок, но сейчас впервые он чувствует, что голоса может быть достаточно для того, чтобы сорваться вниз и вернуться обратно, даже если ты не запомнишь пути.

Никогда раньше он не слышал такой тишины.

Шерлок плачет. Это давно не BDSM, и он не знает, что это. Он слышит ее голос: «Мистер Холмс, не теряйтесь. Я хочу знать, что вы здесь, со мной.»

Он поднимает голову и чувствует, как мир сжимается вокруг него и разжимается новой, текучей, неистовой кульминацией.

Ирен стоит посреди комнаты, солнечный свет обводит ее высокую фигуру.

– До новой встречи, мистер Холмс. На сегодня достаточно. – говорит она, разворачивается и уходит. Шерлок остается один и, дрожащими руками сняв путы, опускается лицом в ладони.

***

Почему он не меняется? Почему он никогда не меняется? Он что, не стареет? На нем, кажется, даже костюм один и тот же. На одно короткое мгновение Шерлоку показалось, что Джим Мориарти, Ричард Брук или кто он там еще, – действительно выдумка, не более чем плод его воображения, издевательская галлюцинация, косвенно подтверждающая догадки Салли Донован и ей подобных о его уродстве.

Но это не так.

Джим Мориарти существовал, и прямо сейчас серо-стальные тени от низко висящих облаков хищно очерчивали его лицо, насмехаясь над Шерлоком и в тон злодею-консультанту повторяя:

– Три пули.

– Три снайпера.

– Три жертвы.

Чертов позер.

Ему хотелось кричать, плакать, выть от боли. Что бы он ни сделал… Он сжал в кармане пистолет. Бесполезный. Один точный выстрел – и Мориарти исчезнет навсегда. А вместе с ним – Джон, Лестрейд и миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок окинул отчаянным взглядом холодное небо вокруг и вспомнил женщину с голубыми глазами и темными волосами, женщину, которая учила его терпеть боль и которая так много успела ему сказать. Вспомнил, что она сказала ему в самом конце… Или в начале?

«Не пытайтесь его победить.»

Шерлок рассмеялся.

Ирен Адлер. Лучший союзник, который у него когда-либо был. Боже, где бы ты ни была…

Холеное лицо Мориарти исказилось от гнева, когда он увидел, как Шерлок легко спрыгивает с парапета и направляется прямо к нему. Что не так? Что он упустил? Что этот гаденыш намерен сделать?

– Ты считаешь себя таким умным, – Шерлок уже вблизи, он смотрит ему в глаза, и в его расширенных зрачках нет ни боли, ни страха. Он ищет Джима Мориарти, протягивая ему руку, открывая дверь и впервые не стоя на пороге. Он впускает внутрь.

Злодей-консультант неверяще попятился и настороженно посмотрел на своего врага. Немыслимо. Невозможно. Шерлок?..

– Что же ты стоишь? Разве не этого ты всегда хотел? – в голосе Шерлока радость и непонятная нежность, от которой кружится голова и которая мешает думать.

– Ты просил, чтобы я пришел, и вот я здесь, – Шерлок смотрит прямо на него, не делая ни шагу вперед, но и не отступая. – Возможно, я никогда не буду тобой, но ты можешь оказаться там, где я захочу.

Просто позволь мне показать…

Эти слова шумят в голове Мориарти, звеня и не давая сосредоточиться, и, наконец, он приходит в себя.

– Только если ты прыгнешь.

Его голос почти умоляющий, он звенит от напряженных нот, которым нет места на этой крыше, но они откуда-то взялись, и Шерлоку не нужно знать, как и зачем. Он смотрит на своего врага, и в какой-то момент понимает: да.

– Конечно. Я прыгну, – улыбается он.

Он разворачивается к Мориарти спиной, не боясь, что тот нанесет удар сзади, потому что это не то, чего они оба хотят, и каждый из них отныне слышит, о чем думает другой.

Шерлок подходит к краю крыши и набирает номер Джона.

Он видит, как внизу останавливается такси и из него выпрыгивает крохотная фигурка, стоит, оглядывается, мечется по небольшому кусочку улицы, который так хорошо просматривается со всех сторон, так хорошо… Шерлок переводит дыхание.

– Джон. Я здесь. Подними голову. Смотри только на меня.

Он слабо помнит, что он говорит, и его совершенно не интересует, что позади него стоит Джим Мориарти и слышит каждое слово, потому что теперь он действительно позади. Шерлок произносит «прощай», отбрасывает телефон и прыгает.

Джон по-прежнему стоит внизу.


	10. Эпилог

Остановка в Каире была совершенно необязательной. Шерлоку захотелось отдохнуть и выспаться, – так, во всяком случае, он сказал Майкрофту, и это главное, что стоило знать им всем.

Может быть.

Может быть, дело было в том, что Шерлок хотел еще одну бессонную ночь, еще один странный отель, еще один взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале, неверяще шепчущий о том, что это – конец путешествия.

Может быть, дело было в осторожном стуке в дверь и просунутой под нее записке, в которой было всего одно слово: «Поужинаем?»

Они встречаются в ресторане отеля, словно она знает, как ему хочется подразнить брата, фыркнув в лицо его ищейкам этой нарочитой беспечностью. Ей неизвестно, что вот уже несколько месяцев, как Майкрофт уверен в том, что она мертва. Для него все закончилось в Пакистане.

Для Шерлока там все только началось.

Он медленно берется за бокал и смотрит, как вино отбрасывает на столик темно-алые отсветы. Ему хочется…

… – Сеть Мориарти уничтожена. Что будете делать теперь? Приметесь за него самого?

– Нет. Зачем? Паук без своей сети – всего лишь хищник, которому негде спрятаться.

Что-то в его голосе заставило ее повернуть голову.

– И давно он такой?

– С самого начала. Мне лишь нужно было хорошенько усвоить это. – он широко улыбается, и они с Ирен принимаются за ужин.

Утром Шерлок в Лондоне.


End file.
